


"You can't banish me, it's my bed too?!"

by fickensteinn



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/M, Girlfriend, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Drabble challenge 9: "You can't banish me, it's my bed too?!"
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641661
Kudos: 1





	"You can't banish me, it's my bed too?!"

It was that time of the year again. She just couldn’t help it! Laying on their bed on her tummy, over the covers, Chloe was reading Lord Of the Rings. Again. For maybe the 100th time. The habit of reading it during the Fall had slithered in her life over her single years, and even though he now had the most amazing boyfriend, she was not about to drop her little tradition. And she loved to read in the bed.

She didn’t notice first when Keanu joined her in the bedroom until he was standing by the foot of the bed, watching you with his head tilted to the side and a loving smile on his lips.

“Man dú, mui mel.”*1 Chloe said in Sindarin, her voice slightly lower and velvety like an elf would have, making Keanu shrug his shoulders and shake his head.

“You know I don’t speak Sindarin as well as you, shellan.” the pet name he used instantly gave Chloe instant hot shivers.

“Maybe it’s a good thing, my hellren. Hearing you speak German is hot enough, but elven tongues?” Chloe shook her head, looking at Keanu from under her brow. “That I couldn’t handle.” her words made Keanu’s eyes grew darker.

“Oh yeah?” the way he licked his lips made Chloe rub her thighs together, and she bit her lower lip. As Keanu lifted his knee on the bed, with the intention to climb on the bed as well, she put the book down and rose onto her knees and took a very elvish battle stance with her hands, stopping Keanu.

“Dár, hi dór na sab, a sab eriol!” she spoke all bombastic and Keanu froze, making a go on -kind of movement with his fingers as he didn’t understand her.

“Stop, this land is mine, and mine alone.” she translated, trying to keep herself from smiling. Keanu was pretending to be taken aback and he also took a battle stance of his own.

“Thine, says you? You can’t banish me, this is my bed too!” Keanu spoke all high and mighty, doing his best Aragorn impression. Again, trying not to laugh, Chloe lifted her hands up above her head, as if she was holding a long staff.

“YOUUU SHALL NOT PASS!” she thundered, and threw her hands down against the bed like she was striking the staff against the ground with wizard -like force. Too bad they were lacking in special effects, even though both of them had very vivid imagination.

As she hit the bed, Keanu did a real life slow motion fall back… or he meant to do that, but he happened to trip over his own feet, almost falling back for real, but he managed to grab a good hold of their covers and not fall back on their floor. Chloe gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, being scared that Keanu almost fell and could’ve hurt himself.

Keanu was grabbing onto the covers for his dear life, or so it looked like, as he lifted his anxious look to Chloe’s eyes.

“… Fly, you fools!” he whispered hoarsely, and let go of the covers, his body making a silent thud as his back hit their floor. Chloe gasped again and lunged herself over the bed, reaching her hand out as far as she could.

“GANDAAAAAA–!” the bedroom echoed as her laughter took over her whole body, when she couldn’t hold it back anymore and she cackled out loud so hard she was already crying out of laughter. Keanu was laughing as well, still laying on the floor, his laughter mixing in with hers. 

As Chloe was trying to catch a breath, Keanu took his chance and climbed onto the bed next to her, and she turned to lay on her back, looking at Keanu, still giggling a bit.

Keanu leaned down so he could kiss her gently, bringing his hand to caress her face, and after the long, love filled kiss, he whispered against her lips:

“Gerich veleth nîn, mui mel.”*2

Chloe tensed up and took a sharp inhale, feeling her whole body electrifying. She let out a oh no you didn’t -kind of laughter, and slowly lifted her hand so she could play with Keanu’s hair.

“And you told me you didn’t speak Sindarin.” she spoke through her teeth, trying to smile and her core was screaming at this point with want and need for him. She was THIS close of just jumping on him.

“I love surprising mein kleiner…”*3 the way Keanu rolled his r by the end of that specific pet name made Chloe moan, and she pushed her fingers in to his thick hair, pulling him against her lips and this time, their kisses were more passionate. _Way_ more passionate.


End file.
